Of Angel Wings
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: An epic battle rages war against the students of McKinley Supernatural and it's up to the power of an angel and a fallen angel to lead their supernatural and mythological friends to victory. Who will triumph? KLAINE! Please R&R! Rating for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know what you are thinking. KABG, you've got four stories going already, why start another? I couldn't resist this one. And I have another idea that I can't resist either so I may give you yet another new one. Taking on too much I know but with no life outside the computer, the only thing that keeps me from updating is my HP RP and procrastination. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, you would know because the name would change to the Klaine Show! xD**

The bell rang at William McKinley Supernatural High School, signaling for all students to be in class. And yet, one particular boy was dashing down the hallway, late for the first time in his life. The large delicate white angel wings sprouting from his back were fluttering ever so slightly as he ran. Being an angel, surely he would be forgiven for being late. But it wasn't his fault. His Hovergator had refused to start that morning and he had been forced to physically fly to school, straining the muscles in his wings, the way a human being who was not normally a runner would strain their legs from running more than they were used to.

One might think it would be absurd for an angel to not be used to flying. But this angel, whose name was Kurt Hummel, was but an eighteen year old boy and he was not yet expected to make flight a part of his everyday life. He was not yet under the license of the working angel. That would come when he had graduated. And despite his dreams to go on college to hopefully make himself known in the world of angel fashion or angelic drama, success in that department would not excuse him from the duties that every graduated angel must face. But they would hopefully not get in the way. Start small and work their way up. That was how it was.

Skidding around a corner, Kurt found his classroom and slipped inside. First period English. He heaved a sigh of relief until his teacher gave him a rather disapproving look. But one look back at his teacher had all the anger melting from the woman's eyes. Angel power. Even if Kurt was not using it intentionally, it still seemed to work. And for the most part, Kurt tried not to use it intentionally. That was misuse of his powers. Or so he liked to think. This was probably not going to be the best of days.

On the opposite side of the school, though class had only begun, another angel, this one with black wings because he had been born to the fallen and as such lived the curse of a fallen angel, stared up at the clock in his math lesson. He was itching for that bell to ring. Every ringing of that bell would bring him one step closer to his beauty in white. This fallen angel was one Blaine Anderson, the boyfriend of Kurt. He had been worried when he had not seen him that morning before class, something completely unlike Kurt. He would have told him if he were to be missing school. But knowing Kurt, that boy would rather die than miss a day of classes. Not like he could actually do that. But it was a statement.

Blaine continued to stare at the clock.

**xxx**

When the hours of after school finally came, it was seemingly the first moment that Blaine really had to speak with Kurt. This was due to the fact that the angel boy had been in some concerning meeting over the lunch period. But now, the fallen angel had entered the McKinley choir room to find his beauty in white sitting perched in a chair with his legs crossed and hands folded over them. His expression was unreadable but Blaine thought he looked rather exhausted. The boy with the black wings delicately took the seat beside his angel love.

"Hey," Blaine said gently. Kurt turned and looked at him, a delicate closed mouth smile lit across his face as his eyes rested easily on the other boy. "You okay? Look like you've had a rough day," Blaine went on. Kurt sighed and turned his eyes on his lap, trying to put things into words. He could only think of one thing to say.

"Probably because I have. Oh Blaine, please tell me I don't look unpresentable," Kurt said, turning his eyes back on his boyfriend. Blaine gently smiled. He ran a hand over the other's fair skinned cheek and Kurt leaned into the embrace, relishing in Blaine's touch. It was soothing. Blaine didn't even have to respond to him for Kurt to know that he thought he still looked good. But maybe that didn't count. Blaine always thought that Kurt looked good.

A sound like the knocking over of a chair caused them both to jump slightly. "Sorry," a voice muttered. Kurt turned and grinned in light of laughter as he watched his stepbrother Finn, who was a very attractive looking troll with the ability that his skin only turned green in light of anger, pick up the chair he had just knocked over and sit down heavily in it. "Don't you dare laugh angel boy," he told the other, though he was very close to laughing himself and Kurt merely shook his head.

"Once again Finn, you're long arms seem to prove that you are more of a klutz than usual," he said, stifling another giggle. Finn threw him a mock glare but knowing that his stepbrother was an angel, he found that it was severely difficult to actually be mad had him for real. One normal glance from Kurt and your heart filled with love, protection, care, and kindness, making it nearly impossible to lash out at the boy. Unless, you were a demon, or a devil, the natural enemy of the angel, the kind of being that David Karofsky had been. But after Karofsky had turned his demonic ways and made things up to Kurt the previous year for the way he had treated him – which he had been doing for reasons other than the fact that Kurt was an angel and he was a demon – his immortality had been stripped for defying demonic code. His whole family had been made human and he was forced to transfer from McKinley Supernatural.

"Okay guys! I've got in my hands our competition for regionals this year!" came the voice of the choir teacher, Mr. Schuester. All eyes turned to the warlock as he entered the room, a wide grin on his face. It was met with groans. "Oh come on guys! If we know what we're up against, we'll have a better chance at being the best that we can be," he said, enthusiastically. Kurt was still having trouble trying to understand how a man who had grown up in life as a warlock could be so positive and cheerful. From what he understood, such a living was a depressing life. Warlocks were the lower part of the magical chain, witches and wizards sitting pretty at the top. Than there were sorcerers and mages, and other things Kurt wasn't sure about but warlocks, were all the way at the bottom.

The room was quiet and Mr. Schue folded his arms across his chest. He glanced at his students, a group of misfits who could be a no more different mix of species. There was Kurt the angel, Blaine the fallen angel, Finn the troll, Puck the centaur, Brittany the fairy, Rachel the elf, Mike and Tina the vampires, Santana the witch, Sam the werewolf, Rory the leprechaun, Quinn the pixy, Artie the genie, and Mercedes the mage. Quite a mix of beings and some of them were even supposed to get along. At least he had no demons or devils. But if one wanted to join, Mr. Schue would not be able to say no, like the time the previous year when that demon Sue Sylvester had joined their club for a week.

Much to no one's surprise, it was Rachel who piped up first. "Mr. Schue," the elf sort of squeaked in her slightly higher and annoying voice. "I for one think that it might be a better use of our time for us not to know our competitors. If we don't know who we're up against, our spirits cannot be crushed by the fact looming over our heads that they may very well be brilliantly talented. And for that matter, we can keep our confidence in our own talent." Everyone looked at her and Kurt raised an eyebrow. For a moment, people thought Rachel had a point until she muttered an additive. "Not that there's very much in this group other than me."

"Rachel," Kurt said, his wings wrapping a bit naturally around his slender body as he leaned forward in his seat to look at the elf. She gave him a questioning look. "Has it ever occurred to you that when you insult the rest of us as having really no talent, that becomes a reason for us to lose our confidence too? If you really don't believe in the rest us, why don't you just go ahead and enter the competition alone because it sounds to me as though you're saying that Rachel Berry is New Directions and the rest of us are just kind of here."

It was clear by the look on Rachel's face that she hadn't thought anyone else had heard her. Her tan skin started to fade into the blue it became when she was angry or embarrassed or put in her place. Mood skin, some of the others called it. It was much the same effect as Finn with his skin turning green whenever he was angry. But Rachel's automatically changed to blue with any negative emotion she was feeling or if she particularly felt like promoting her elf pride. The pale blue was her natural skin color but as prideful of being an elf that she was, she preferred to blend in and persisted to keep a more human skin tone.

It was really no wonder that Finn was her boyfriend. As such, the now blue skinned Rachel turned and glared at the troll who raised his eyebrows at her. "You will do well to teach your brother not to smart mouth an elf." She glared at Kurt. Finn, for one, ended up replying with something that both caught Rachel off-guard and impressed Kurt for the angel hadn't known that he had even known it.

"Your magic or whatever you try to do won't work on him Rachel. He's an angel. Being the purest of creatures, he'll be unaffected by any taintful spell you can try to place on him," he said. Kurt was honestly very impressed, not just because he hadn't known that Finn actually knew that, but also because his stepbrother had chosen to stick up for him rather than take Rachel's side of the whole argument. Of which, Kurt thought there wasn't one. He stuck his nose in the air and turned a blind eye on Rachel.

Mr. Schue sighed and gave his head a shake. "Like or not Rachel, Kurt's being very truthful. Yes, we all know you're talented. But you're not the only one in this club who is and if you were, you'd be the only one to be here. You want everyone to be confident about winning, but that's kind of hard for them to do, when you're bringing them down all the time." Rachel frowned and looked away before turning back to Mr. Schue with a retort.

"That's saying something coming from someone who's so low on the magic food chain," she spat. A few of the others gasped and shook their heads at her and Mr. Schue raised his eyebrows.

"Thank you Rachel. You've just earned yourself a trip to the Principal's office," he said. Rachel scoffed, stood and started to stomp out the door. But not before Blaine seemed to have something to say.

"Besides, I don't know why you're bringing us down now Rachel. We managed to win sectionals without you." Several of the others nodded and Santana, though she, Brittany, and Mercedes had been in the school's other glee club at the time, glared daggers at Rachel as the elf scoffed again and marched right out the door.

Santana turned her attention on everyone else. "Someone want to tell me what's got her elfie panties all up in a bunch?" Kurt couldn't contain himself at the comment and he burst into giggles, nearly falling out of his chair. Kurt's laughter was apparently contagious for in the next few seconds, the whole room was doubling over in a giggle fit. By the time they had all settled down, everyone's sides were aching from laughing so bad. Mr. Schue just shook his head at them all and straightened his sheet music.

"Well, I suppose I should just call it a day for rehearsal today. I have to go see to Rachel in the Principal's office. But start thinking about what you want to do for regionals. Whatever it is, we will blow them all out of the water." He smiled at them all as they got up and started to leave the room.

Finn caught Kurt by the shoulder as they were heading out and Blaine stopped to look back. Kurt just nodded his head to tell him to go on and he would catch up. He looked up at Finn. "Hey, I saw what happened this morning. You know, how your Hovergator wouldn't start. I can give you a lift home if you want," he said. Kurt grinned gratefully and hoisted his shoulder bag higher on his shoulder.

"Thanks Finn, but Blaine and I have a coffee date. He'll drive me home after." Finn nodded in understanding and Kurt hugged him shortly, giving him another grin and walking out of the room to catch up with his fallen angel.

**A/N: So, what did you all think? It's really not going to be any different than life really kind of is for the ND and stuff, except aspects and details are changed because they're all supernatural and mythological creatures. Should be fun to see where it goes huh? Please review! They keep me writing and reviews are food to an author's motivation!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Thank you muchlies to my two reviewers! I really appreciate it! Also to anyone who has added this story to alerts, I haven't been paying attention to my email. Anyway, things are about to take a strange turn and there is a mythological OC in this chapter because it thought it would fit. Enjoy! The Christmas episode this year had me in bails of laughter by the way!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. –cries- But I own this plot and the OC! It would be cooler to actually own Glee though.

Kurt hoisted the designer bag on his shoulder again as he made his way to the front of the school. However, he stopped short when he noted that it seemed like the entire school was crowded at the doors, which were glowing a bright blue. Suddenly a bit fearful, the angel pushed through the crowd to the front where he easily located his boyfriend. Blaine was the only fallen angel in the entire school. They weren't exactly common folk.

"Blaine!" he cried. The boy with the black wings turned his eye on Kurt and held out his arms. The angel wasted no time snuggling into them, resting his head awkwardly on the shorter boy's shoulder. Blaine's black wings wrapped around him protectively. "What's going on?" Kurt asked. Blaine gave him a look to say he didn't have a clue. The could hear Finn blundering through the crowd behind them, apparently trying to catch up with his stepbrother. Kurt hadn't realized how quickly he had pushed through the crowd. "I get the feeling that we can't leave," Kurt went on. His boyfriend shrugged.

"I don't have a clue," he said. "No one's tried. But everyone knows what that light means." He and Kurt exchanged glances. Beside them, Mercedes had pulled the magical staff from her back. She was seemingly preparing for battle. Blaine lifted a triangular eyebrow. "Hold of Mercedes. Judging by whichever one shows up, you either won't need that, or it won't do you any good." Mercedes looked at him and for the first time, Kurt saw slight fear in her eyes. He didn't have to ask how Blaine knew so much. He studied things that no one else really dove into. He studied things that a lot of people didn't take seriously. And this was serious.

A cracking sound, followed by a loud boom had the entire crowd moving back several paces as one. The doors to the front entrance of McKinley Supernatural sprang open and the entire lot of them was blinded by the shockingly bright blue light. Kurt buried his face into Blaine's shoulder to shield his eyes. Blaine shut his eyes tight. Mercedes shielded her face with her staff. There was no telling what other people were really doing. Kurt felt someone shove by him and chanced a peek to see his stepbrother pushing to the center forefront of the group.

"Dumb troll," someone muttered and Kurt had the decency to throw them a glare. He was about to say that it was his brother they were talking about but a new voice no one heard cut in and he didn't have the chance to say anything.

"Greetings students of William McKinley Supernatural High School." The blue light finally dimmed to show a man standing in the doorway. He wore Greek ceremonial robes, carried a large golden staff. His skin was pale and flawless. His long longs were a stunning shade of golden blond and though his eyes appeared to be a pale blue, they were void of life and emotion. The blue light was radiating off his slender body. He was a God. "I seek the angel called Kurt Hummel!" he yelled. Almost as one, the entire school stared at Kurt who froze. What the hell did this God want with him?

Finn put a hand out in front of both sides of the crowd. "What do you want with my stepbrother?" he said boldly. Kurt could tell that his skin had taken on the trollish green color that it did when he was angry. He peeked up at Blaine who was biting his lip. His boyfriend looked at him and hugged him ever closer, moving his wings to hopefully obscure the God's view of him. "Not that we would give him to you!"

The God raised an eyebrow and in the next instant, he began to laugh wholeheartedly, voice booming across the crowd. People were quivering in fear. He said nothing in response to Finn's supposed bravery. His answer came suddenly in the form of power. He raised his golden staff and pointed it directly at Blaine, whose eyes went wide. A burst of yellow light sprang from the tip and the next thing the fallen angel knew, Kurt had been swept from his arms rather easily and lifted into the air. The God seemed to grow in size suddenly. He caught Kurt easily by the shirt collar in his free hand and sat there dangling him.

"This boy," the God boomed. "Is the reason a demonic demigod is now a mere human! As such, starting with him, I will make an example of all of you!" Kurt dangled high above their heads. His wings curled protectively around his body in an automatic attempt to keep his delicate figure from harm. Raising his staff, the God aimed it at Kurt and the pale angel paled even more if that were possible. He stared down at Blaine who was shaking and Finn had wrapped the fallen angel in his arms to keep him from collapsing to the ground. The sea of faces below him were all turned into fear, even that of that demon Sue Sylvester. Even she didn't seem to be enjoying this.

A smirk crossed the God's face, as he seemed to get the idea that this would be just too easy to do with Kurt dangling from his other hand. "How about you take one last flight!" The words were scarcely out of his mouth when the God pulled his arm back and threw Kurt as hard as he could into the air. The look of fear on Kurt's face was worse than anyone had ever seen. Blaine tried to call out for him but lost his voice and fainted in Finn's arms. The crowd gasped as Kurt flew, the boy trying to get his wings to work but they were cocooning him for a crash landing instead. The God aimed his staff at Kurt and a burst of black light sprang from the tip. It hit Kurt just as the angel slammed into the wall at the other end of the corridor.

Finn picked up Blaine and started running through the crowd, intent on reaching Kurt. Several people had started to go too. The God laughed and the noise of fear in the room was barely loud enough to cover up the next words. And now, for the rest of you! The next thing they knew, the school was full of the black light that the God had sent at Kurt. And no one knew what was happening. Everything fell black.

**xxx**

Blaine was the first person to come to, ironically. He blinked his eyes open and found that he was in Finn's arms. The taller teen was knocked cold on the floor. Blinking, the shorter boy looked around. The hallway was littered with students and staff alike, all seemingly unconscious. The God was nowhere to be seen. Slowly, he pulled himself to his feet, determined to try and figure out what had happened. And that was when he remembered Kurt. Panic gripped him and he looked around trying to find his boyfriend. There was no power left in the school and judging by the lighting outside, they'd all been out long enough for night to have fallen. Parents were no doubt worried.

Still trying to find Kurt, it wasn't until Blaine's eyes picked out a dark form farther from everyone at the end of the hallway, lying in a heap on the floor by the wall. Blaine started toward the form hastily when an odd feeling made itself known. Did he feel…lighter? Fears gripped Blaine's body and he bolted into the boy's restroom just as he heard the hall start to fill with the groans of others waking up. His eyes having had adjusted to the dark he peered in the mirror. What he saw rooted him to the spot. His majestic black wings…were gone.

The teenager didn't know how long he stood there until he heard a familiar voice enter the bathroom. "Blaine? You in here man?" It was Finn. Blaine turned his head slowly to look at him. "Blaine…are…are we human?" he asked in fear as he noted that there were no wings sprouting from the boy's back. He stared in great surprise. It was said that troll's had peanut sized brains and Finn had infinitely been aware that his head suddenly felt bigger as though his brain had grown. But that was ridiculous because no one believed that Finn's brain was physically the size of a peanut to begin with.

Blaine turned back to the mirror. "Athales," he said in a whisper. Finn raised and eyebrow.

"Beg your pardon?" he asked. Blaine turned back to look at him, a hand rubbing his shoulder absentmindedly due to the phantom tingle of the wing that had sprouted from inches below it the last time he had been conscious that day. Finn was looking at him with puzzled fear written in his expression.

"Athales," Blaine said again. "The dark God of mortality." Finn again raised an eyebrow. It was clear that he didn't have a clue what Blaine was getting at. "The demons must have cut some sort of deal with him. If an immortal has done a terrible wrong Athales is called upon to punish them for their wrongdoing. He takes their immortality away." Finn started pacing the bathroom, trying to work all this into his crowded brain. He stroked his chin.

"But Blaine, Kurt hasn't done a wrong. Angels can't do a wrong. And none of us have done anything either." Blaine seemed to be thinking about this. He was trying to figure this all out. He was piecing together some of the little things that the God had said. And then, it hit him.

Anger crossed Blaine's features and he pounded his fist on the bathroom counter. "He said something about a demonic demigod. Karofsky must have been a demonic demigod. Kurt was the cause of him being stripped of his immortality because he violated demonic code by being nice to an angel," he said in a voice that was somewhat darkened. He pounded a fist into his hand. Finn waited for him to go on. "Whatever his demigod powers were must have had some connection to Athales. Athales decided that Kurt needed to be punished. And by association, all of McKinley too."

"So what does that mean for us?" Finn asked quietly. Blaine, whose eyes had been on the ground in a narrowed fashion, lifted his head to look at him.

"It means the entire of McKinley Supernatural, is now mortal." Finn's eyes went wide and he slowly shook his head, hoping that this couldn't be true. "Which in turn," Blaine went on, "Means that the school, no longer hangs in the sky." Finn backed away toward the door, not wanting to believe any of it. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. "And this means, we have seven days," he said.

Finn looked at him. "Seven days for what?"

"Seven days until Athales declares war on us." He started toward the door, an intention to find Kurt still in his mind. "Which means, Kurt is our only hope of winning this war. We have seven days to prepare. If we win, seeing as Athales took our immortality for his own selfish reasons, our powers will be restored and he will be banished." He pulled open the door to the bathroom. "That means we have only one option now."

"What's that?" Finn asked, head still trying to wrap around all this. Blaine took a deep breath.

"Find Kurt." And he left the bathroom.

**A/N: Seven days to prepare for war with no way of knowing how to defend themselves now they've all been turned into humans. But since Athales seems to think this is all Kurt's fault, Kurt is the one who has to lead them to victory. What's going to happen now? Review please! I love them, you love them, we all love them!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize for not updating any of my stories the pass couple of days. It's been a really important weekend on the RP I belong to. But I'm going to go ahead and try and pick things up. At the least, I'm hoping to write for at least one story a night.

**So, we left our friends in the predicament that they are now more because of a selfish God. But why was that so angry? All will be revealed in the next chapters or so. The main issue now, find and get through to Kurt. Will it be easy?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee you know, but if I did, Kurt would so be an angel.

Finn seemed to be dumbstruck by what Blaine had said just moments before and he failed to register right away that the shorter teen had left the bathroom. He quickly lumbered out after him, apparently not really changing much now that he was no longer a troll. Blaine had already sprinted off down the hallway and with it so dim in the school and now more people being conscious, Finn found it impossible to find his stepbrother's boyfriend. And the moment he heard the shriek, a familiar shriek, he plumb forgot about Blaine and Kurt and took off in the direction of the sound. Rachel was apparently in some sort of trouble. Either that or she had just discovered the horrid truth about what had happened to them. This was not going to be easy.

Blaine had pushed through the crowds of people starting to stumble to their feet and trying to gather what had happened. He heard Rachel's shriek from somewhere down the corridor but he didn't even care. All he cared about at the moment was getting to Kurt. And he was damn sure the form he'd seen lying unconscious at the very end of the hallway had been his boyfriend. He wasn't going to lie. Fear was gripping him terribly. He had no idea if Kurt's wings had served their last purpose of shielding him against harm before he had collided with the wall. It would have been a close call, as he hit the wall at the same time the spell had hit him.

The former fallen angel now turned human suddenly stopped short. He had made it through all the people and could Kurt lying still unconscious several feet away from him. But that wasn't what had stopped him. He had just realized something. Athales was going to be punished by the Gods. The reason, he'd just tried to physically injure and angel, something that couldn't actually happen but such acts of coldness were punishable. And for a God to try something like that – even if he was a dark God, the kind who was friends with Hades or something – the punishment would be of a much larger degree. Blaine suddenly realized that regardless of whether they won this war in seven days, Athales could very well be banished anyway. And if he was faced with the courts before the seven days, they would know. They would know because his spell would be reversed without much question.

A smirk crossed Blaine's face as this realization hit him. There may be a chance yet. A chance for survival without ever going to war. But if what he had read about Athales was anything to go by, even by God rules, that was a very slim change. At least, they had it. Next time they met, Blaine had something to use against the God. He was quite sure the God wouldn't expect a fallen angel to research the hierarchy of immortal order. The battle had barely begun and already the fallen angel had a valuable weapon.

Breaking into a run again, Blaine sprinted to the end of the hall. Everyone behind him was clearly conscious again and they were all beginning to come to terms with what had happened. He could faintly hear the staff trying to calm the mayhem down and get everyone back on track and start to try and figure out what was going on exactly. But all this was faint to him. His ears were straining to pick up any signs of life coming from the limp body still lying at the end of the hall. Kurt was still unconscious. That was a bad sign. A sign that his wings may not have been able to fully protect him. If he was still unconscious, that was a sign that his head had hit something.

"Of course," Blaine whispered in terror and he ran faster, skidding to a halt by his boyfriend's unconscious form. He realized why Kurt was still out. He realized how he still could have gotten hurt. The spell hit him at the same time Kurt had hit the wall. His wings had covered that collision but the were gone by the time he'd hit the floor and it was likely that Kurt's head had smashed into the tile floor of the hallway. The red sticky pool that had grown to a small size beneath Kurt's head confirmed it. "Oh no," Blaine whispered. He dropped to his knees beside him. This was bad. Much worse than if the God had injured a mere mortal human. Even without the wings, Kurt was still an angel and that was because his powers had been unrightfully stripped. That meant that it was an illegal stripping and an illegal stripping meant that the powers weren't completely gone. They were locked in a ball deep inside the bearer.

"Don't move him," said a voice and Blaine looked up to see Mr. Schue standing there. To the teen's great surprise, he was accompanied by none other than Sue. Blaine was immediately confused. Mr. Schue knelt beside him. Sue looked…almost hopeless and that was a weird look to see on the demon woman's face, even if she technically was a moral human now. "It's a terrible crime to injure an angel," Mr. Schue said. Blaine wondered how he knew that Kurt was still technically an angel. How did he know all the illegal stripping of immortality stuff? He was merely a warlock. As far as Blaine knew, they weren't privileged to that kind of information.

Blaine sighed and turned his eyes back on Kurt. "I know. He won't die. But the Gods will know. Athales is very powerful though. He'll find a way to have his war, even if it means he has to go into hiding for seven days." His hands traveled lightly down Kurt's arm and for a moment, the three of them just stayed in silence. It was Sue that spoke up next, again, surprising Blaine.

"Unfortunately, with Porcelain technically in the body of a mortal, the Gods can't reverse the damage. They're not permitted to interfere with mortal lives." Blaine got extremely angry and jumped to his feet, turning and punching his hand into the wall, busting his knuckles. He ignored the blood and let out a long frustrated cry. Sue and Will exchanged concerned glances.

"That's not fair!" he cried, punching the wall a second time. "His powers were illegally stripped! He technically still has them as they're locked away because of that! Why is it they still can't interfere?" Will stood and pulled a frustrated Blaine into his arms, trying his best to comfort the boy. He looked at Sue who was deadpanned with the entire thing. For once, the snarky woman seemed to have no criticism. For once, it appeared that she was going to be fighting on their side. After all, the God had taken her immortality too. That made him public enemy number one.

The teenager knew that without the interference of the Gods, Kurt would have to recover the moral why. They didn't have time for that. They had seven days to prepare for this war. Kurt was going to need at least a couple of weeks to allow time for healing of his injury. But now they were going to have to force him to work against it. It was the only because it was his job to lead them to victory now. All three of them froze when they heard a groan finally coming from the figure on the groan. Blaine noted the slightest movement as Kurt's fingers twitched and he dropped beside him again, pulling free of Will's arms.

"Kurt?" he asked. The groaning increased. Slowly, Kurt's head started to turn, mussing the red blood into his hair. Blaine put his hand to the back of his boyfriend's neck, not really wanting to touch his head for fear of aggravating the injury. But he was able to coax Kurt to move very slowly and try to keep his head from jostling too much on floor beneath him. "Kurt baby, it's Blaine. Can you open your eyes?" Kurt groaned again and Blaine watched as his eyes opened just a tad. He was quite sure that everything was going to appear blurry to Kurt. Carefully, glancing up at Will for a green light – he nodded – Blaine raised Kurt's head by the pressure of his hand between his shoulder blades and pulled him partially into his lap, not even caring about the blood that would get into his pants.

"Blaine?" Kurt said in a very broken voice. His speech was slightly garbled and Blaine frowned. He could barely make it out much. "Blaine," Kurt said again. He blinked his eyes a few times, each time allowing the lids to slide open even more so. "What happened?" he managed to ask in a weak voice. Blaine didn't know what to say. He turned to look up at Will for help.

Will knelt beside the two of them. "Kurt you were attacked," he said gently. He looked at Sue and Blaine and swallowed. Kurt watched him with an expression that suggested he wanted to appear surprised but he was so weak, he couldn't contort emotion onto this pale face. "We all were." This time, the apparent confusion was written in the angel's eyes. Sue picked up the slack.

"That God illegally took everyone's immortality and power's away and he threw you. With any luck, he'll be severely punished for attempted injury to angel." Kurt was just as surprised by her sudden willingness to cooperate and seemingly be friendly as Blaine had been. Sue went on. "You know what's worse?" Kurt tried to shake his head but stopped the moment he felt the pain it brought on him. What was this new sensation he had never known? Angels couldn't be hurt. "He succeeded. That's an even bigger crime than just attempt porcelain."

For a moment, the three of them were silent. Blaine wondered where Finn was briefly but his main concern right than was to figure out what they were going to do with Kurt. They couldn't very well take him to a mortal hospital. That would be hard to explain to staff there. He was thrown against a wall and while Kurt was obviously light enough, Blaine was quite sure the hospital staff would find it highly unlikely that he would injure his head that badly from someone throwing him against a wall. They didn't know the supernatural and mythological beings actually existed. So there was no way they would be able to explain it to a mortal hospital staff without lying. And Kurt would not hear of it.

It was him who had the last word. "So than…" he said, voice just a tad bit stronger as he slowly came back round to full consciousness. "We get even." That was enough to stun them all into silence.

A/N: And there is the end of chapter three! They've got some useful knowledge on their hands. And Sue's actually going to help? Reviews are golden! Please leave me some! I was hoping to get a chapter for another one of my stories out tonight but Word keeps freezing on me so looks like it's just this one! Hope you liked it! Stay tuned!

**Oh, and thanks bunches to reviewers and people who've put this story on alert and favorites already! You guys are awesome! Keep showing the love!**


End file.
